1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof to improve an on and/or off time for electric power supplied to a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus receives a video signal of a display mode from a video signal source, such as a computer, a TV broadcasting system and etc., to display an image on a display. The display apparatus can use a flat panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. as well as a cathode ray tube (CRT) as the display.
In the display apparatus, the display receives electric power and processes the video signal to be displayed as the image thereon. Further, a time difference between a time of receiving the electric power and a time of displaying an image should not exceed a predetermined range.
In a conventional display apparatus, an internal circuit of a power supply supplying the electric power comprises a capacitor, so that the time difference between the time of receiving the electric power and the time of displaying the image is a predetermined time. Thus, in a case where the time difference between the time of supplying the electric power to the display and the time of displaying the image exceeds the predetermined range, noise is generated in the display or an excessive voltage is applied to the display.